


When They Missed Your Heart

by GinnyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyWinchester/pseuds/GinnyWinchester
Summary: Set right after S6E18, Frontierland. Dean wants and gets some answers from Castiel.





	When They Missed Your Heart

Castiel was sitting on the porch in front of Bobby's house. It was a quiet, beautiful night. He was lost in his thoughts, staring at the stars.

He knows he should be leaving. But something is keeping him here. Something deep in his soul, something he barely remembers from the time when he was falling.

His lips twitch and he almost smiles when he recalls that he came to this house without so much as a moment of holding off. If there was one person he trusted besides the Winchester brothers, it was Bobby Singer. And what Bobby had done for the boys a few hours ago was more than enough proof.

He sighed and tried to convince himself that he really should go, but he couldn't even bring himself to stand up.

He heard slow, tentative steps from behind. He didn't move. Because he couldn't look into Dean Winchester's eyes and lie. Again. Since the war began, he was becoming a better liar, and he hated himself for this. Especially when it came to the one person who never lied to him. And who meant everything to him.

"What are you doing up?" Dean asked when he was standing beside Castiel.

"I don't sleep, Dean" the angel replied softly.

"I know, but shouldn't you rest to be able to start healing yourself?"

"I think we can call this resting in my case. I don't need to be lying in a bed to relax." Castiel turned his head towards Dean but didn't look up. "You, on the other hand, need sleep after all that happened today."

"I was sleeping. Until about 5 minutes ago. I just woke up, wanted some fresh air or something. Then I saw you sitting here, and it was like a neon sign saying 'I need to talk', so…" he trailed off and shrugged.

"So what?" Castiel asked quietly.

Dean chuckled. "So, whatever is on your mind… just tell me. You'll feel better."

"I sincerely doubt it. And if I did talk… you would hate me." Castiel sighed. "I'm a liar, Dean."

"You? A liar?" Dean laughed. "I'm sure you're a lot of things, Cas, but a liar? Don't you remember our little encounter with the officer who saw Raphael? Before we went in, you asked me why humans lie. And now, two years later, you call yourself a liar. Wow… Something's really gone wrong in Heaven."

"You have no idea" Castiel said bitterly. "Since the war started… I don't know. I've changed. A lot. And I meant what I said. I'm a liar. And I'm getting better at it, as time goes and the war gets more and more hopeless." He finally brought his gaze up to meet Dean's. "But I don't wanna lie to you anymore, so please… stop asking. I've lied enough."

"Anymore?" Dean snapped. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying that whenever we met in the past six months and I asked you something, you lied? About Sam's soul and this whole war upstairs? Is there even a war? Wait, don't answer 'cause you might just lie to my face again."

"There _is_ a war, Dean, I didn't say I lied about everything. And no, I didn't know anything about Sam's soul, I would have told you if I had known something! Let me rephrase what I said: What I _did_ tell you was all true, it's… it's about what I didn't tell you."

"So tell me now" Dean said impatiently.

Castiel looked at him, pleading. "No, Dean. No." He sighed and hung his head, turning away from Dean. "I won't. Not before this war is over and we're all safe again."

"Bullshit!" Dean said. "You're like Sam when he didn't tell me about the demon blood. I'm sure this is exactly the same, you did something wrong and you're keeping secrets and lie. What I don't understand is why."

Castiel remained silent and didn't move except for closing his eyes.

So he shivered when he heard Dean's voice coming from right next to his ear.

"You know what, Cas?" Dean whispered. "I don't even know who stabbed you, but tell me something: what did they aim for when they missed your heart?" Dean saw Castiel's eyes open slowly. "Cause you know, you can't miss the heart of somebody who doesn't _have_ one."

Dean fell, his hands and knees in the dirt, a sharp pain in his nose and the taste of blood in his mouth. He blinked and saw Castiel standing beside him. When the hell did he stand up?

"You can beat me up all you want." Dean hissed. "You're still a liar. And a coward."

Castiel grabbed Dean by his collar, lifted him up from the ground and threw him back against the door. Dean managed to stay on his feet. Castiel was there, right in front of him, in a blink of an eye.

"You can call me _anything_ but a coward" he growled. "You have no idea how much I have sacrificed for you. You can't even imagine the lengths I would go to, just to protect you. I may be a liar, Dean, but never a coward. You don't know _anything_."

"Then… enlighten me" Dean said quietly. The words came with a dare.

The tension changed from one moment to another.

Dean's heartbeat sped up, Castiel's eyes sparkled. And neither of them had time to think before Castiel's lips were on Dean's, joining them in a demanding, passionate, forceful kiss.

And Dean was overwhelmed by how far Castiel got from the controlled and calm angel he usually was. Because _fuck_ , this was anything but controlled and calm. This kiss was on fire.

Castiel was fascinated by all the emotions that hit him in one huge, impressive wave, but at same time his every movement showed such confidence, Dean couldn't help but think the angel was never uncertain about this.

But suddenly the warmth is gone.

Dean opens his eyes. He's all alone again. But his swollen lips and fast breathing are enough proof that he wasn't dreaming. He smiles and looks down on his T-shirt. It's all wrinkled where Castiel gripped it.

Dean notices that a little black something is stuck on the T-shirt, on his left shoulder. He reaches for it and holds it up in front of his eyes.

It's a feather.

And Dean smiles again, because it's a promise.

_I'm coming back to you._


End file.
